


Методические рекомендации к проживанию под завалом

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Методические рекомендации к проживанию под завалом

В конце концов Баки находит Стива сам.  
И, следует признать, выглядит куда как лучше самого Стива. Баки длинноволос и спокоен. Он выглядит человеком, который искал-искал, да и нашёл себя. И крепко нашёл, теряться заново не намерен.  
Стив за Баки рад, горд и ещё бог знает что.  
Шумит город, палит солнце, на Стиве пропитанная потом тренировочная футболка, а в горле внезапно пересыхает и перехватывает. И Стив стоит, таращится, и Баки просто говорит:  
— Привет.  
Всё.   
Стив судорожно кивает.

***  
Стив весь этот год не сдавался и носом рыл землю все свободное от миссий время.   
Стив держался на плаву, и хорошо, уверенно держался. Он сказал себе: этому телу достаточно пяти часов сна. Он сказал: мне не привыкать спать на голой земле.

***  
Стив приводит Баки к себе домой и будто бы видит свою квартиру чужими глазами — она бесприютна и уныла.  
Он вспоминает, как Сэм велел собрать волю в кулак и купить что-нибудь для дома, и Стив ведь обещал, но так и не собрал. А вот на холодильнике магнитики из Парижа, Будапешта, Мадрида и бог весть откуда ещё, их поставляет конкретная и жесткая Наташа, которая обещала сводить Стива в “Волмарт” и “Икеа”, но каждый раз случается миссия.  
Таким образом, Стив живет в квартире с голыми стенами и придверным ковриком, оставшимся от предыдущих жильцов.  
Но Баки обходит квартиру от и до, выглядывает во все окна и будто бы делает в уме какие-то пометки.  
И сообщает:  
— А здесь мило. Я, пожалуй, переезжаю к тебе.  
Так запросто.

***  
Стив с внутренним торжеством заказывает еще один платяной шкаф — в гостевую спальню, и освобождает половину шкафчика в ванной комнате. В стакане появляется вторая зубная щетка, а на полке — второй комплект бритвенных принадлежностей.

***  
Но на самом деле Стив ждёт подвоха каждую минуту.  
Он почти уверен, что Баки вновь исчезнет.  
Он думает, что, может, опять во льду, и ему снится. Обычно он говорит, что в заморозке снов не видел, но на самом деле — мотылялись какие-то тени, а временами всплывали лица. Так что там, в анабиозе, сны бывают. Откуда ему знать, что ещё ему может присниться. Может, и пробуждение было сном. Стив щиплет себя за бедро, но, разумеется, не просыпается. Потому что если ты спишь, то бессмысленно это — придумали в кино, а так-то — вряд ли такие вещи способны разбудить по-настоящему. Ну, может, приснится, что проснулся. Но и всё.  
Так что Стив растерян.  
А Баки ужасно скуп на слова.

***  
В конце концов является Наташа и приносит с собой неприятности, ненужные волнения, но и — облегчение. Стиву, оказывается, нет нужды Баки прятать. Он может взять и сказать:  
— Ребята, это Баки. Баки — это мои друзья.  
А Баки отвечает:  
— Я видел их по телевизору и в интернете. Там они смотрятся как-то поинтересней.  
Тони Старк смотрит на Баки с недоверием. Баки на него — с плохо скрываемым раздражением.   
Наташа хмыкает:  
— Так и ты при ближайшем рассмотрении не герой-любовник. 

***  
Наконец, Баки начинает рассказывать. Какие-то крохи и крупицы, но Стив вытирает потные ладони о штанины, когда Баки внезапно говорит:  
— Я последние полгода жил в Лилле. Там очень вкусные сыры. Хочется рикотты, но здесь такой нет.  
У них с Баки складывается рутина: они оба просыпаются рано, около пяти, и Стив отправляется на пробежку. Он однажды пригласил с собой Баки, но тот ответил в том духе, что нет уж. Если у него есть возможность валяться в кровати, он будет валяться. Ему не так уж часто приходилось. У него вообще раньше не было кровати. И Стив уважает его желание. Поэтому Стив, зная, что Баки уже не спит, а что-то читает с планшета или играет в телефонную игрушку, тем не менее тихо и быстро собирается и уходит часа на два. На обратном пути он захватывает два кофе и пончики, а дома его уже ждут тосты, бекон и яичница.  
После завтрака Стив отправляется на работу, а возвращается около четырех, и, честно говоря, не очень-то знает, чем в его отсутствие занимался Баки. Но Стива обязательно ждёт поздний ланч, и — ничего себе — Баки умеет готовить. Стив вот очень вкусно умеет открывать банки с готовыми обедами, например, и ловко мажет тосты джемом. Этим его кулинарные таланты исчерпываются.  
Баки, очевидно, насмотрелся каких-то шоу по телевизору, потому что Стив получает не просто обеды, он получает красивые и изысканные обеды (хотя, конечно, впечатлить Стива не так уж сложно; Наташа говорит: откройте готовый суп, украсьте листиком петрушки — о’кей, Стив впечатлен).  
Стив думает: а ведь отлично живём.  
Он в это не верит.  
Он чувствует: это всё неправда, не то, чем кажется, и вообще — закончится в любой момент.

***  
И ещё одно: Тони называет Баки благоверным Стива. Спрашивает, целует ли Стив Баки, уходя из дома. Стив внутренне согласен: это похоже на жизнь за белым заборчиком за одним исключением — заборчика-то и нет.

***  
Если случается миссия, Стив пишет сообщение: "Задержусь", а Баки отвечает: "Ок."  
Вот что интересно: никто Баки не трогает. Стив думал, им заинтересуются. А никому не интересно. К счастью.

***  
Сэм спрашивает у Стива, придёт ли тот на собрание ветеранов в пятницу вечером. Стив соглашается — обычно он раздает автографы всем заглянувшим на огонёк и предлагает делать пожертвования. Со Стивом пожертвования особенно щедры.  
Стив всегда рад помочь.  
— Пусть и Баки приходит, — предлагает Сэм, но Баки не приходит, что естественно.  
Стив является, но — никаких посторонних, никаких благотворительных мероприятий и ящик для сбора денег куда-то убран.  
Стив в недоумении. Он садится на стул в заднем ряду и весь вечер молча слушает. Говорят о разном.  
В основном о том, как сложно. Сложно этим людям буквально всё: подняться с постели, сделать уборку, вымыть посуду, выйти за продуктами в магазин, соорудить какой-никакой ужин.  
У Стива, к счастью, нет этих проблем. Долг подымает его с кровати, Коулсон выволакивает на миссии, уборку в его доме делают профессионалы, а Баки готовит для него еду (считать ли это эксплуатацией чужого труда?). 

***  
Баки иной раз в настроении что-нибудь сказать, и постепенно у Стива складывается некоторое представление о том, что теперь у Баки внутри.  
Весь последний год Баки провёл в Европе. Баки любит шоколадные батончики с орехами и сливы, фисташковое мороженое и горячий шоколад (и было бы удивительно, если бы он всего этого не любил).  
Баки не очень хорошо помнит, что с ним было до этого европейского года, но утверждает, что решил не ковырять заживающее.  
Это мудро.

***  
Стив наконец соображает, что подлец и поэтому мучительно зол. Довольно странно злиться на себя за то, что недостаточно радуешься, но что, если вправду — недостаточно? У Стива теперь такая жизнь, о какой он и мечтать не смел. И уж тем более, не планировал дожить до тридцати.  
Стив мучительно зол всё то время, когда не пробует проснуться и увидеть, что вокруг только пепел и лёд.

***  
Баки предлагает сходить в кино, потому что нынешнее кино — нечто поразительное. Стив соглашается и с раздражением думает, как это ему самому не пришло в голову — они с Баки прежде высиживали по два или три сеанса, если водились деньги.  
В кинотеатре пахнет попкорном, сладкой ватой и горячими хот-догами. Совершенно ярмарочные запахи.

***  
Тони Старк интересуется, не хотел бы Баки возвратиться в поле. Дескать, лишняя пара суперсолдатских рук не помешала бы, но Стив говорит категорическое "нет" и ничего не рассказывает Баки. Баки уже своё отвоевал, и давно, еще в сорок четвертом.  
Стив будет драться за двоих, если понадобится.  
Стив сцепляет зубы.

***  
На самом деле они с Баки очень мало говорят, и с каждым днём — всё меньше.  
Стив не знает, в чём тут дело.

***  
Наташа иной раз удивительно толстокожа и умудряется сказать что-нибудь, отчего Стив готов сквозь землю провалиться.  
И вот на общей волне она сообщает:  
— А знаешь, Роджерс, я намекну Коулсону скормить тебя психологам. Ты ведь от них бегаешь уже сколько? С прошлого года?  
— И вовсе я не бегаю. Я прохожу все положенные медосмотры вовремя. В отличие от некоторых.

***  
Баки принципиально не смотрит новостей, не читает газет, не слушает новостных передач по радио и не подписан на общественно-политические ленты в Интернете.  
Баки как бы говорит: меня это теперь точно не касается.  
Стив ему завидует.  
А ещё не верит.  
Он год искал Баки всюду, а Баки нашёлся сам.

***  
Сэм предлагает устроить барбекю на крыше Башни, потому что вид должен быть "охрененный".  
Стив отвечает за мясо, Баки — за картофельный салат, а Тони ежесекундно сообщает, что мог бы просто щёлкнуть пальцами, и никому ни за что не пришлось бы отвечать.  
Но Наташа одаривает его подзатыльником.

***  
Стиву иногда тяжело заснуть, а иногда — дышать, хотя от астмы он избавился семьдесят пять лет назад.

***  
Баки Барнс — цельная и вполне себе крепкая личность, вот что Стив в конце концов понимает. Баки как-то собрался и выстроил самого себя заново, и иногда Стиву хочется попросить у него мастер-класс.  
Стив ужасно на себя зол.  
Где эта чёртова радость бытия, когда она так нужна?  
Стив силён настолько, что мог бы ходить в миссии один. Но ему не нравится. Ему теперь вообще ничто не нравится. Ужасно зол. Почти как Халк.

***  
В конце концов Стив с удовлетворением понимает, что не ошибся. Всё было брехней, а только нынче шелуха слетела, и вот он лежит под обломками. Такого лежания отнюдь не достаточно, чтобы его прикончить разом, но медленно умирать Стиву не впервой. Он почти торжествует.  
Он или задохнется, или помрёт от краш-синдрома. Ничего приятного на самом деле.  
Но Стив полон злого удовлетворения и рад, что всё наконец разъяснилось.

***  
Через какое-то время приходит в голову, что его долгом было бы попробовать выбраться. Он ведь Капитан Америка. Есть комикс, в котором он держит падающее на него здание и, разумеется, оказывается жив.  
Стив размышляет — надо бы попробовать. Но тут такая штука: потянешь за одно, на тебя повалится другое, а третье добьёт.  
Нет, Стив лежит себе и не чувствует ног. 

***  
Больше всего неприятна темнота. Стив об этом как-то не подумал: что опять будет темно.  
А теперь ему, кстати, стыдно. Перед теми, кто остался сверху. Но больше всего перед Баки.  
Стыда недостаточно для того, чтобы начать что-то делать.

***  
Темно и душно.  
Баки сегодня собирался готовить что-то из русской кухни. Он там готовит и готовит, а Стива всё нет и нет.

***  
Правда в том, что Стив недостаточно хорош для радости.

***  
Стив всего на минуту закрывает глаза. Смысла в этом, впрочем, нет. Так и так темно.  
И тут Стив думает: “А что, чёрт возьми, я делаю?!”  
И эта мысль как удар под дых.   
Стив, может, недостаточно хорош, но прямо сейчас вообще гадок. Стив на пробу шарит перед собой. Радости в этом деле недостаточно, конечно. Но и злость куда-то исчезает. Стив трогает шершавый бетон.  
Стив так бессмыслен.  
Он медленно и расчетливо толкает. Ему потребуется приблизительно два года, чтобы выбраться.

***  
Темнота — друг.   
Стив — сам себе враг.  
Он стесал пальцы в кровь, и чувствует, как она бежит к локтям.  
Он ведь обещал быть к шести на ужин, а ужин обещал быть чем-то особенным. По крайней мере, для Баки.

***  
А потом наступает скрежет, сыплются в лицо пыль и мелкая каменная труха, и Стив, от которого осталось не так много, надсадно кашляет и жмурится, заслоняясь локтем.  
И голос Баки — Баки! — гремит и грохочет возмущением и злостью (но хорошей, не унылой):  
— Какого хуя, Роджерс? Теперь ты от меня сбегаешь? Ну уж нет!  
И Баки выхватывает Стива к свету. И трясёт, трясёт нещадно.  
Вытрясает из Стива всю дурь.


End file.
